


The Multiverse Is A Funny Place

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a scar," Chloe said dumbly, staring at her future self. "Beca, look at me, I have a scar!"</p>
<p>"And you’re transgender," Beca added, smirking at the trans-flag sash wrapped around alt-Chloe’s waist. "You’re kinda hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multiverse Is A Funny Place

"I have a scar," Chloe said dumbly, staring at her future self. "Beca, look at me, I have a scar!"

"And you’re transgender," Beca added, smirking at the trans-flag sash wrapped around alt-Chloe’s waist. "You’re kinda hot."

Chloe smacked Beca’s arm. “You are not going to run away with my alternate self, Beca Mitchell!”

Alt-Chloe raised a hand. “I already have a girlfriend. Look, we’re just here for the key-mix. Do you have it or not? It’d be a mix you made years ago but don’t remember making.”

The alternate Beca, looking great in an X-Men uniform, added, “We need it to, uh, get into my dad’s basement.”

Chloe and Alt-Chloe talked as Beca dug through her mixes. Chloe was surprised to find out that despite her alternate version’s scar and abrupt tone, she was actually pretty fun. Chloe said, “Okay, I have a serious question here. If you have sex with your clone is it incest or elaborate masturbation?”

Alt-Chloe wet her lips and said, “Uh, I don’t know, but that’s a good…” But she never got to answer that question because Chloe jumped on her and wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed her.

Both Becas watched them with wide eyes. Beca cleared her throat and said, “Uh, here’s the mix.” She offered a flash drive.

They locked eyes. Beca said, “Fuck it,” and they started making out too.

They never figured out the answer to that question but it didn’t really matter, as fun was had by all.


End file.
